


Sept jours sur sept

by Melie



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Hawkeye (Clint Barton) est un héros. Et quand on est un héros, on le reste sept jours sur sept. Même quand ça veut dire rater un épisode de sa série préférée. Et même quand on est presque à court de café.Heureusement, Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) est là pour limiter les dégâts.





	Sept jours sur sept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taraxacumoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taraxacumoff).



> **Prompt obscur_echange** : Les voyages dans le temps, les univers parallèles, Clint maîtrise. Ou plutôt, il survit. À la grande stupéfaction de Hawkeye, prise 2, c'est dans la vie de tous les jours que son ami/pas son mentor merci bien elle est une grande fille, a besoin d'aide.

_Lundi, quatre heures (du matin)_  
« Et merde. »  
Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû attendre les renforts. Après tout, à quoi bon être un Avenger sans l'équipe pour vous soutenir ? Et puis, c'était le plan. Observer, attendre les renforts.  
Sauf que Clint a cru entendre un chien aboyer. Et la dernière fois qu'il a laissé un chien en compagnie de méchants (et encore, ce n'étaient même pas des super-méchants), ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Du coup, forcément, il est entré dans le hangar pour vérifier que ces super-méchants là traitent bien leur acolyte canin.  
La réponse est oui. En quelque sorte.  
Et voilà que Clint se retrouve avec une horde de chiens-robots à ses trousses. Bien évidemment.  
« Et merde », répète-t-il tout en décochant une nouvelle flèche explosive.

__

_Lundi, trois heures (de l'après-midi)_  
« Hum. Sérieusement ? »  
Kate referme la porte derrière elle, sans pour autant détacher son regard de la scène sous ses yeux. Ou plutôt : à ses pieds.  
Clint Barton, membre officiel des Avengers, affalé par-terre et profondément endormi. Oui oui, par-terre. Il n'a même pas réussi à atteindre le canapé.  
Bien évidemment, Lucky est allongé tout contre lui. Il lève la tête vers Kate quand elle se penche pour le caresser. Elle n'est manifestement pas assez discrète (en même temps, elle n'a pas tenté de l'être), car Clint se met à grommeler, sans ouvrir les yeux :  
« Grmbl. Avengers. Hangar. Sauvé par Spidey. »  
Ceci explique cela. Plus ou moins.  
Kate n'a plus qu'à enjamber son pseudo-colocataire-slash-hôte-c'est-compliqué pour aller se faire du café.

__

_Lundi, huit heures (du soir)_  
« Et merde !! »  
Le cri est suffisamment fort pour pousser Kate à quitter « sa » chambre et aller voir ce qui se passe.  
Clint est désormais levé. Enfin, assis. Devant la télé. Il jette la télécommande à l'autre bout de la pièce... et elle atterrit dans une tasse de café.  
« Aww.  
_ C'est ton côté tireur d'élite, raisonne Kate.  
_ Va falloir que j'en rachète une.  
_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour te la financer. Dis-moi plutôt : pourquoi notre chère télécommande méritait-elle un tel sort ?  
_ Ça devait enregistrer Dog Cops hier soir. Dernière rediffusion vu que je l'ai manqué jeudi. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de Dog Cops dans les fichiers.  
_ Ah. Peut-être à cause de la coupure de courant ?  
_ Il y a eu une coupure de courant ?  
_ Mmh-mmh.  
_ Aww. »  
Clint se lève, titube jusqu'à la chambre, s'affale sur le lit. Lucky le suit fidèlement.  
Kate secoue la tête et soupire. S'apprête à lui faire remarquer que vu qu'elle est en quelque sorte presque son invitée donc, techniquement, il devrait se contenter du canapé. Au lieu de cela :  
« Si Spider-man était avec toi en mission, il a sûrement enregistré l'épisode, tu sais. »  
Clint passe l'appel sans bouger du lit.

__

_Mardi, sept heures (du matin)  
_ « Aww, café. Pourquoi tu te renverses toujours sur moi ? »

__

_Mardi, une heure (de l'après-midi)_  
S'il n'était pas trop occupé à exterminer des aliens, Clint dirait que cette situation est tout à fait injuste. Et Kate ne pourrait qu'approuver.  
Les Broods sont la charge des X-Men en premier lieu. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur les Avengers (et, par un concours de circonstances, les Young Avengers) cette fois-ci ? Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois que les premiers les affrontent. Mais quand même.  
S'assurant que son homonyme ne regarde pas en sa direction, Hawkeye décoche une flèche boomerang (elle ne veut pas qu'il sache qu'elle les a adoptées).

__

_Mardi, six heures (du soir)_  
Au moins, cette fois-ci, Clint a réussi à atteindre le canapé. Avec Lucky couché sur lui, il ne risque pas de bouger avant un bon moment, ce qui lui convient tout à fait. De toute façon, c'est au tour de Kate, présentement sous la douche, de commander les pizzas.  
Clint tend le bras vers la télécommande, qui a miraculeusement survécu son plongeon dans la tasse de café (comme quoi, il n'a pas tant la poisse que ça). Il allume la télé juste à temps pour le début de Paw Patrol.  
Coupure de courant.  
« J'ai pensé trop vite. »

__

_Mercredi._  
Une journée calme, sans robots, ni Broods. Pas même une faille temporelle.  
Grasse-matinée. Rediffusions de Paw Patrol. DVDs de Game of Thrones, parce qu'il faut bien que les deux Hawkeye trouvent leur compte. Entraînement avec Kate. Ils réussissent même à promener Lucky sans tomber sur une bagarre de gangs, ou un hold-up.  
Pas de coupure de courant. Chaque goutte de café atterrit correctement dans sa tasse.  
Hawkeye, comme Hawkeye, se doute bien que cela ne va pas durer.

__

_Jeudi  
_ L'enfer sur terre. Littéralement. C'est compliqué. Mieux vaut ne pas en parler.

__

_Vendredi, dix heures (du matin)  
_ Séjour à l'hôpital pour Hawkeye, tandis que Hawkeye se charge du gang qui a profité du chaos pour mettre la main sur leur quartier.

__

_Vendredi, dix heures (du soir)  
_ On inverse les rôles.

__

_Samedi_  
Une faille temporelle : ça faisait longtemps !  
Heureusement, c'est une petite, et les X-Men s'en chargent, donc Barton peut rester sur la touche. Il passe au quartier général des Avengers pour faire le point.  
Au retour, il manque de se faire écraser par une voiture en voulant sauver un chien. Il boitera quelques jours supplémentaires (Clint, pas le chien, le chien va bien).  
Lorsqu'il s'assoit enfin sur son canapé, Kate s'empare de son téléphone et lui montre le compte Twitter WeRateDogs.

__

_Dimanche, dix heures (du matin)._  
Clint Barton a désormais Twitter. Il a passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à retweeter WeRateDogs. Lorsque Kate lui demande s'il compte écrire ses propres Tweets (au hasard, pour discuter avec les autres Avengers, même si, soyons réalistes, elle sait très bien qu'il s'agira surtout de poster des photos de Lucky), Clint la regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
Ah, elle aurait peut-être dû commencer par ça, en fait.

__

_Dimanche, dix heures et demie (du matin)  
_ Le fils de leur voisine Simone a disparu.

__

_Dimanche, onze heures et demie (du matin)_  
« Bon chien, Lucky », chuchote Clint avant de signaler à Kate d'attendre.  
Le plan est simple : ouvrir la porte d'un grand coup, tirer sur les types qui détiennent Charlie sans toucher ledit Charlie, récupérer le gamin et le rendre à sa mère.  
Les plans simples ne fonctionnent jamais.  
Mais au moins, celui-ci ne foire pas spectaculairement.  
Ouvrir la porte : check.  
Se figer devant un spectacle imprévu : check.  
« Oh, salut Hawkeye ! Et Hawkeye, ça faisait longtemps ! »  
Deadpool a relevé son masque avant de parler et leur sourit. Il partage un sachet de bonbons avec le petit Charlie. Les kidnappeurs – quelques uns des membres restants du gang de vendredi – n'ont pas l'air prêts de se relever.  
« Simone a contacté Preston, explique Wade, qui m'a demandé de vous donner un coup de main. Tadaaaaa ! »

__

_Dimanche, sept heures (du soir)_  
Il faut bien que Clint cuisine de temps en temps. Kate refuse de s'en charger, et puis bon, il ne peut pas vivre que de plats à emporter.  
Ce soir, c'est pâtes bolognaise.  
Une main tapote sur son épaule, et Clint se retourne.  
« Besoin d'aide ? » articule Wade.  
Hawkeye secoue vivement la tête.  
« Non merci, je m'en sors.  
_ Okay, » fait Deadpool avant de se réinstaller sur le canapé.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, les pâtes sont brûlées. Il ne sait même pas comment il a réussi son coup.  
Kate lève les yeux au ciel et commande une pizza. Wade part dans un monologue, et Clint est bien content de ne pas avoir remis ses prothèses auditives. Quant à Lucky, il n'a pas arrêté de secouer la queue depuis que le mot « pizza » a été prononcé.  
Une soirée ordinaire pour conclure une semaine ordinaire.  
Clint finit par sourire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'a aucune mission de prévue cette nuit : il pourra donc regarder la rediff' de Cop Dogs en toute tranquillité. Voilà qui compenserait presque le fait d'avoir manqué l'épisode jeudi.  
Alors il termine de nettoyer sa cuisine, en attendant l'arrivée de leur repas. Bientôt, Kate vient lui prêter main forte pendant que Wade joue avec Lucky.  
Hawkeyes envers et contre tout.


End file.
